I'm So Sorry
by cerica
Summary: [WARNING] Story contains: Yuri, abuse, sex scenes, and some yaoi. Miku is forced to live with her brother, Mikuo, and his boyfriend, after watching her mother die in front of her at the hands of her father. She starts to feel hostility towards homosexuals due to her brother abandoning her family for his boyfriend...until she meets a pink-haired girl.
1. Chapter 1

The pain must have been unbearable. It had gotten to the point where it was forcing me to look away and cover my ears, protecting them from the almost inhuman screeches emitting from my mother and the sight of my father's fist slamming down onto her. I could smell the putrid smell of blood mixed with sweat and other fluids triggered my gag reflex, I held it back though, to my amazement. I remained completely frozen trying to block out the sights, smells, and sounds of her agony.

There was nothing I could do to ease her pain or save her. My father was a large man, almost bear-like in appearance and strength.

I just wanted it to stop. I wanted him to stop hitting her…but, also, I wanted my mom to stop screaming. I longingly wished for her to black out or faint or something. I know that is a selfish thing to want, but it had been going on for a long time with no breaks in between blows. I lost track of time.

To this day, her horribly maimed, bloody face still haunts my memories and dreams.

I stole a glance at her; she still busted out those cat-like shrieks accompanying the look of the yellow-purple bruised face. She was not even distinguishable as my mother at that point. Somehow, I was able to pick up something in her incoherent hollering.

"Guh…M-Mi…MIK…grg…MIKUgh…GHR!" Mother gargled, blood unmistakably forcing its way out of her mouth, making her choke on her words.

I wanted to run to her, to tear my father off her. However, fear forced me to remain huddled in the corner of the living room, whispering words of encouragement to myself rather than her.

"I-It's ok…She-she'll…survive…its fine…don't panic."

The fact that I was only comforting myself might make you sick, but I could not help it. I couldn't bring myself to move…

When I looked back at my mother, what was left of my mother was a bloody carcass of a human, her face torn and bruised. I fought the urge to throw up.

Death was the merciful option, even if my mother was most likely begging for her life behind her pain-filled moans...and that is exactly what happened. As if on cue, my mother stopped screeching, leaving a chilling silence that made my spine tingle.

My father let out a shocked gasp, snapping out of his drunken trance. He stared wordlessly at his own broken knuckles to my mother's also very broken face. He jumped up from his position of hovering over my mother, and stumbled out of the room and out the front door.

After what seemed like hours, I crawled on all fours to check on her. I felt blood soak through the legs of my sweatpants, but I did not really care. I pressed my ear to my mother's no- longer-hacking chest. Nothing.

My whole body shook, convulsing with shivers. I brought a hand to my mouth to suppress my cries. Warm tears flowed down my cheeks and into my mouth, the taste of salt assaulting my taste buds. I began chanting 'mom' repeatedly behind my hand. I could not believe I let this happen. I stared at her face, devoid of anything remotely human-like, her teal hair matted to her forehead from the blood. She had…soiled herself before she died. She had also…thrown up…a bit…It was leaking out of her mouth. The smell of alcohol was also among the other smells. The mixed smells were powerful.

I ignored everything. The sounds of sirens outside of my house. The blue and red lights illuminating my mother's face in an all-new horrifying light. The hands on my shoulder pulling me to my feet. The voices asking me questions repeatedly. All that mattered was that my mom was dead…and I was the most disgusting and pathetic person in the world.

…

Apparently a neighbor had hear my mother's outbursts and phoned the police. This, for me, was shocking, because they never even bothered to help before when my father had inflicted pain on my mother and me for meaningless things such as getting in his way or not noticing him when he entered a room. However, this situation was a lot more serious than simple slaps across the face. My father had beaten my mother to death.

I had told the police what happened after I had somewhat recovered from the shock enough to mumble. Surprisingly, they believed me and promised they would find my father. In the meantime, I would remain in the custody of my older brother, Mikuo.

My family…disowned Mikuo. My father kicked him out when my brother dared to announce his sexuality as a homosexual to him. After that, my father started drinking and using violence to cope with losing his only son. What got to me though…was that my brother just…left after causing such a stir. He did not take my mother or me with him. He abandoned us with my father. My mother was a weak person to begin with, so it was not as if I could sneak away with her to a hotel or something.

I understood why he left, but I couldn't help feeling nothing but hatred towards him. Therefore, when he had picked me up at the police station, I didn't dare look him in the eyes.

Before we left, an officer suggested I take therapy and be put on suicide watch…Just in case. To be honest, I did not consider suicide an option. I was sick with myself, but…I didn't quite feel the need to end my life...Not yet anyway. It was painful…but…we'll see what happens. If I'm unable stand it anymore...then…maybe.

My brother drove me to his apartment, which took roughly two hours. Neither of us spoke. I could feel him cast pitying glances my way and anger ignited in me. I should have been happy that he looked somewhat regretful, but he didn't even look remotely sad after finding out what happened to our mother. I should have been glad that he was nice enough to take me into his care, but I was just an obligation. I doubt he did it purely because he missed his little sister and had wanted to take care of a 16 year old. Despite what the officers and Mikuo thought, I could take care of myself perfectly fine. I have been doing it ever since my brother left, my mother being too sick and frail to care for me.

I thought of my mother again…her face…I fought back tears and bit my lip to hold back the sob.

My brother interrupted my thoughts by stopping the car.

"We're here." Mikuo announced, pulling his keys out of the ignition.

I stared outside my window; we were in the parking lot of an apartment complex. It was gray, dark, uninteresting apartment complex. Well…It wasn't like I expected Mikuo to be living a thriving happy-go-lucky life, but even this was a bit…depressing. Nevertheless, I still didn't feel bad for him. No matter what horrid experiences I expected he had from living alone, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything towards him.

Mikuo grabbed the luggage that the officers had collected for me, because I was not quite in the right state of mind, and marched up the stairway to his door. I opened the car door and followed suit, not bothering to listen to Mikuo as he babbled about getting me into a nearby high school after I have recovered and promising to get me more possessions, simply because I did not have many valuables to begin with.

When my brother opened the door to his apartment, a flash of red greeted us. A tall man with red hair stood in front of us. Akaito. He must have been getting ready to leave.

Scratch that about living alone. Akaito was my brother's boyfriend. I knew of him. My brother spoke of him a lot to me before he had left, but I never have met him in person, until now.

Akaito stood there awkwardly, fidgeting slightly before he spoke, "This must be your sister?" His question directed to his boyfriend.

"That should be obvious." Mikuo responded with a slight smile. It really was extremely obvious; we both had the same color hair, eyes, and same features.

A blush crept onto Akaito's face. "Right…" He turned to me, the corners of his lips pulling into a grin. "It's nice to finally meet you Miku."

I shot a skeptical look at the man that had indirectly torn my family apart. I nodded slightly, mumbling, "You too," under my breath.

Akaito stood there for a few more seconds, before he allowed us to push past him. "I'm going out for cigarettes, do you two want anything?"

The both of them shifted their gazes to me, as I took in their living conditions. We were standing in a drab living room. The only furniture in the room was a worn couch, and a small TV that was displaying the weather forecast. I almost missed a small kitchenette off to my right. It only had a fridge, stove, and a few cabinets and counters…Oh, and a microwave, but that was really it.

I shook my head, finally answering Akaito's question. With that, he left, leaving me with Mikuo.

"We don't have an extra room…but this couch…" Mikuo swatted the cushions off the couch and tugged at random parts of the couch, until; finally, it extended into a bed. "…will do just fine…I think." Mikuo straightened his back, "And…we might still have some extra blankets and pillows for you to use." He opened a door to a closet and tossed two pillows, a large, cream-colored comforter, and white sheets.

I nodded for the nth time, and rustled my luggage around for different clothes…My current ones had blood stains. I changed and the bathroom and then returned to the living room. I made the bed. I crawled all over it to be able to situate the sheets so that they would not slide off when I put the comforter over it. I gave up with a sigh as the sheets sagged to the ground.

"I-I'm…just…I'll just…rest." I managed to croak, letting my head hit the pillows. This of course was a lie, there was no way I could sleep after what happened today…My mother's lifeless…'face', if you could even call it that, seared into my mind. I shuttered, feeling tears threaten to escape my eyes. I could not let Mikuo to see my face, so I shoved it into the pillow.

"Alright, see you in the morning, Miku." I heard him whisper.

I sent him no signs of acknowledgement that I had heard him.

A cold dread settled over me. The weight of what had happened hitting me like an oncoming truck. I couldn't breathe correctly. Haggard breathes were smothered by the pillow my face was pressed against. No doubt, my brother could see my choked sobs, but he didn't do anything about it…and I didn't want him to. My body shuddered and convulsed to the point where the bed squeaked underneath me from the shaking. There was a drilling pain in my temples and I felt nauseous.

…This went on for the whole night…no exaggeration.

_The blood…The screams…The sounds of bones breaking…The smell…_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mother._

AN: Sorry if this seemed to drag on. I am a bit rusty when it comes to writing sob stories. I hope you like it regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

In the week that I had gotten to recover, there was nothing but fear, conflict, and suffering that shook me to my very core. In the time I had managed to get some sleep…I got these…nightmares. At first, they were not terribly traumatizing. Just…seeing my mother's face was nightmarish enough…Until I started to dream of being in my mother's place. The pain was terrible. Nothing could measure up to it. Ever. My mom was there, watching my torture. She just…let it happen. That was the worst part. I stopped eating. I had managed to only eat an apple, a couple crackers, soup, and drink a couple glasses of water during that entire week. That was it. Even then, I barely finished any of them. Eating just left me feeling nauseous.

My brother watched me in horror as I deteriorated, I knew he wanted to help me, but every time he would try to, I pushed him away. Akaito had purchased my favorite food, leeks, and attempted to persuade me to eat them. I refused. Even though they were only trying to help…my hate for them only grew. If my brother had only kept his secret to himself none of this would have happened.

Why was I doing this to myself?

By the 6th day, I was feeling a little better. I started eating a little bit and sleeping more than a couple hours. I was still angry, torn, scared, sick, and devastated…but I no longer showed it physically. It was more of an internal thing at this point.

I told Mikuo I was ready to start school, I needed a distraction. This was shocking news to him, but he agreed. My condition was improving. (On the outside, at least.)

Akaito and Mikuo got my school supplies.

Monday came. It was time for me to start school. I got up at four in the morning, since I still had some trouble getting more than a couple of hours of sleep, and I got ready. I showered, changed into the uniform, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Akaito and Mikuo were not up yet, and I had nothing better to do. Therefore, I just watched TV until six. Akaito woke and drove me to the school. Before he drove off, he reminded me I had therapy after school.

The school was…very vivid. The grass was green and well cut. The smell was pleasant. There was a variety of different looking kids swarming into the entrance. It seemed…nice, for lack of a better word. It was a great change from the gray of the apartments.

I joined the crowd of kids in the entrance and stumbled into the lobby. After navigating around a bit, I found the main office. The woman at the kiosk did not even bother looking at me as she typed impatiently on her keyboard.

"Hatsune Miku?" She barked, when I confirmed, she continued, telling me my room number and my teacher's name.

With this newfound information, I left.

…

"We have a new student with us today." Mr. Hiyama announced with a lopsided grin on his bespectacled face. I stood at his side, taking in the class. They all stared back at me with varying levels of curiosity. I had told the teacher I did not want to introduce myself. It felt too awkward. "Her name is Hatsune Miku. I'll trust that you'll all treat her well."

…

I was uncomfortable. There was no other way to describe it. I had tried to pay attention to the lesson, but I kept getting this tingling sensation. After surveying my surroundings, I found the source of my discomfort. A pair of bright blue eyes were peering back at me. The moment our gazes connected, the two owners of the eyes broke out into grins. A wave of uneasiness washed over me. They weren't creepily smiling at me or anything, but that still doesn't make it any less awkward.

They were twins; I guessed at once. They had matching blonde hair and blue eyes, and both had youthful, innocent features.

A part of me wanted to raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom and just sort of stay there until lunch. However, that was not an option…The whole point in going to school was supposed to be a challenge for me…To make some friends and attempt to get over my trauma.

I looked back at the blonde pair. The girl was now craning her neck to peer at me better; she pushed her brother slightly out of the way with her elbow. The expression she was sporting would most likely going to be making a cameo in my nightmares.

_Fantastic._

I let my gaze return to Mr. Hiyama as he rambled about…physics, I think.

…

"Hatsune!" A high-pitched voice squealed, causing me to flinch.

It was lunchtime. I had barely just passed through the large double doors when, almost immediately, one of the twins bombarded me.

My energy almost completely sapped, I responded, "Huh?"

"You should come eat with us!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically. Being shouted at with such an intense stare left me with my mouth slightly agape. I could practically smell the ulterior motives wafting off her.

"Why should I? I don't even know your name, yet." I mumbled, suspicion evident in my voice. "Besides…You probably have some…strange request you want me to accept, and I'd rather not get invol-"

"No, no, no, no." The girl cut me off, waving a finger in my face. "I just want to be friends…Nothing more…Nothing _at all._" She stressed the last words adding to the uneasiness factor. "However…If you're willing…" The girl smirked, "I have a teeny _tiny _request for you. It's minuscule, really." She held two fingers a centimeter apart to show how small the request was.

I considered this. "…Fine," Before she could cheer, I added, "but don't think I'm completely at your mercy. I can still refuse and ignore you for the rest of the school year if it's too…inappropriate."

The girl giggled at this, "Right, right." She grabbed my forearm and pulled me to a nearby table where her brother and a green-haired girl sat, busily chatting, and chuckling. "My name is Kagamine Rin, by the way." She motioned to the two students. "…And these are my minions."

The two stopped talking to each other to shoot Rin a look of disgust at the word 'minions'.

"Excuse you?" The greenhead challenged, taking a chomp out of a carrot.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, it's nothing! ~" Rin sang. She returned her gaze to me. "That's Gumi; she's been my friend since pre-school." She leaned over and whispered in my ear, waggling her eyebrows. "Her and my brother has a little…_thing _going on if you catch my drift." Then she spoke up, "Speaaaaking of my brother," she pointed at him, "his name is Len…he likes bananas and he's good at math and stuff…and that's all that's really interesting about him…"

Len grimaced, "Rin, you are so loving, my heart can't take it." I managed to chuckle at this.

"It's nice to meet you..." Gumi spoke to me, ignoring the twins' banters. She frowned, "Sorry…Rin never mentioned your name."

"It's Hatsune Miku, and it's nice to meet you too." I stated, sitting down next to the green-haired girl.

"ANYWAY," Rin shrieked in an attempt to avert my attention back to her. It worked. ", that favor I spoke of before…" I stared at her expectantly as I pulled my lunch out of its box. "Miku…" She paused dramatically, giving me the impression that she was proposing to me. "…will you join…our band…as our lead singer?"

The two other students at the table gaped at Rin's forwardness. Len cleared his throat, "Rin, you don't even know if this girl _can _sing. Why would you ask her that?"

Rin put her hands on her hips triumphantly, "I caught this aura about her. She has potential, I can just feel it."

I thought about it…I used to sing…in the girl's choir in the eighth grade. I have not sung since. I remembered I used to love it, though...And I had gotten a solo in a concert at one point…Before I could stop myself, I uttered, "Maybe. We'll see."

Rin's eyes twinkled, "Really!?" When I reluctantly nodded, she hugged me, attaching herself to me like a leech. "Oh, thank you! You are an angel sent from heaven, aren't you? Oh, you sweet, sweet girl, I will love you forever."

"Please let go of me."

…

While we ate lunch, I took in my surroundings, a table in particular piquing my interest. Several different looking students were happily laughing and exchanging friendly conversations. One person in particular caught my eye, she-

Rin caught me staring and tapped my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "What's up? You had a weird look on your face. Do you have a crush on a guy over there, or something?" Her face then changed to a mischievous smile, "Or…Do you play for the other team? It's fine…We don't judge."

My throat closed up and went dry at the implication that my sexuality wasn't straight. My fists clenched slightly and I grit my teeth. _Not fucking likely. Not in a million years._

It wasn't as if I thought homosexuality was disgusting. I didn't think it was immoral either, people can love who they want…It's just…After my brother abandoned my family for a man…I started disliking the idea…

Gumi sensed my anger and tapped my hand, and sent me a concerned look, "She didn't mean anything by that, no need to be so high-strung."

I could feel warmth in my cheeks, embarrassed at my sudden anger. "No…It's fine, I'm fine." I turned my attention back to Rin, cocking my head to the side. "Who are they, anyway?"

"They are upperclassmen." Rin spat with a mouthful of orange. "They're just popular…Upperclassmen…Nothing special about them, really…Kind of like Len." This earned her a light slap from her messy-haired brother.

Gumi elaborated, nodding her head in the direction of their table. "That blue haired boy is the student council president, Kaito. His girlfriend is that brown-haired girl. Her name is Meiko and she's sort of…'top dog' in this school." She laughed nervously, then continued, "That purple-haired boy is Gakupo and-" 

"He's a big fat playboy flirt." Rin casually finished, slipping another orange slice into her mouth.

Gumi nodded, "He flirts with other girls behind his girlfriend's back. I don't know if she knows or not…His girlfriend is the pink-haired girl, Megurine Luka." She assigned a name to the girl that had caught my initial attention. "She's very-"

"Beautiful." Len gushed, his mouth watering slightly, "a-and polite, and-"

Gumi glared at him, envy shadowing her face. Len realized that he was gushing about another girl in front of his girlfriend and immediately shut up, his eyes wide. Gumi sighed, looking somewhat defeated, "I guess I can't blame you. She is very pretty. Not to mention a total sweetheart. She isn't called 'the school beauty' for nothing." Gumi paused, looking uncertain, "But not a lot is known about her…She's a bit discrete. She keeps to herself. That girl's a mysterious one."

"I bet she has some deep dark secret." Rin said nonchalantly, she looked at the pinkette from across the room. "Maybe she's secretly a manipulative bitch."

"No way, Rin!" Len defended, being excessively worked up, "That's not possible, not Luka!"

Gumi grit her teeth, and hissed out her next statement, "Moving ON, that blonde haired girl is Lily…she's a bit promisc-"

"She's a slut!" Rin snarled, uncharacteristically furious. I faltered and stared at her. This was a different side of Rin. The hatred in her blue eyes made them look almost electric.

"Who also happens to be our older sister." Len snapped at her, his brow furrowed, "Just because you can't stand her, doesn't mean everyone else shares your views. Keep your snide comments to yourself."

_Seems like I'm not the only one here with familial issues._

Gumi fidgeted uncomfortably looking at Rin, anticipating her retort…I looked at her, in addition, waiting for a rant or an inappropriate joke, but instead, the girl just stood up, her face clouded of any emotion. "I'm gonna' go to the bathroom…Miku…Please, consider joining our…band." Her voice hitched slightly on the last word and she marched out of the cafeteria.

Len's face was painted with remorse; he was obviously torn on deciding whether to let Rin go or not. Nevertheless, he did not bother to follow his sister.

Lunch continued in silence. Rin did not come back.

…

Rin wasn't in class when we got back. Len reacted with a shake of his head, "Stubborn brat." He muttered under his breath. Then, with a sad smile directed towards me, he returned to his seat, laying his head on the desk.

I did the same.

The rest of the class went without issue, besides Rin's absence, which the teacher questioned, but let it go when he saw Len's state.

…

The bell rang signifying the end of the school day. I jumped from my seat, bid farewell to Len, and hustled down the hallway, faltering only to realize where I would be heading afterwards. Therapy. I shuddered, slowing down to slow, almost unmoving pace.

"I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" I heard a somewhat deep, gruff girl's voice erupt from around the corner. I paused, feeling the overwhelming urge to eavesdrop.

A soothing, calm voice replied, "Can you blame me? You know what I have to put up with. _Whom _I have to put up with. I would give _anything _to stop being the way I am, but I _cannot _help it. I am _truly_ sorry you were sucked into this…I really I am, but...I will leave you alone for now. I have done enough damage."

The other girl sighed, "Luka…Stop. I just…Don't want you to end up hurt…or like me, that's all. I mean, look at me. I barely go to school…I drink…My family hates me…Look at my life choices, I'm not proud of what I am and what I do. Just consider that…And, yes, it'd be for the best if we were to leave each other alone for a little while. Stay classy." I froze when I heard the name, 'Luka'. That was the girl…

"I wish you the best of luck, friend." Luka chuckled amusedly, despite arguing with the girl a couple moments ago. On top of that, the two had just promised to stay out of each other's life for a while. Just what kind of relationship was this?

I was too immersed in my thoughts to hear the light footsteps approach me. It wasn't until I was face to…chest with a certain pink-haired girl. When I realized the position I was in I jumped backwards, evident panic surging throughout me.

Up close, I could see why Gumi and Len had gushed over this girl. She was really pretty. Hell, gorgeous, even. She gave off an elegant aura, almost making me want to curtsy at her or something. Luka was…very well endowed for a high school student. Her figure was more like a woman than a girl, what with her perfect hourglass figure, and everything. She was also very tall for a girl. Her luscious pink hair was very silky and waist length. Her pink bangs framed her delicate, doll-like face. Luka's skin looked really soft…and pure of any scars or blemishes. Her sky-blue eyes stared back at me, wide and surprised.

"Ah-! I'm-I didn't-I-I" I stuttered stupidly, tugging the sleeves of my uniform nervously, trying to advert my eyes.

"Oh…I am sorry, I did not see you there." I heard Luka apologize, her sweet voice relaxed me a little bit. I suspected that she knew I had been listening in on her conversation by the look she was giving me; the uncertain look was then replaced by a kind smile. "I have not seen your face before. Are you new to this school, perhaps? That is…If you don't mind my asking."

Len and Gumi weren't kidding when they said this girl was polite.

"Um…Yeah, my name is Hatsune Miku…I'm a second year…student." I stared down at my shoes. Luka had very long legs.

"Hatsune…Miku…I will remember that name." Luka sounded out the words, then added, "My name is Megurine Luka, I'm a senior." Luka paused, "Why do you look so nervous?" She placed and elegant finger under my chin, forcing me to look her in those blue eyes, "Is something wrong? You do not look well." Luka observed, speaking in her polite, well-bred speech. "Should I fetch the nurse?"

"N-no, I'm fine, don't worry…Luka." I stumbled over my words. I sighed, and decided to come clean, "I'm sorry…I heard part of your conversation with your…friend? I didn't hear a lot, though. I only heard from 'I don't care' to 'I wish you the best of luck'." I answered honestly.

Luka giggled, her laugh was like wind chimes. "I gathered that much. I do not mind, though, we were not being exactly discreet. Do not worry, I forgive you."

"Really?" I looked her in the eyes, uncertain. I mean, I did listen in on what seemed to be a tender, private conversation.

"Of course." Luka smiled, dazzling me. She put a delicate hand on my shoulder. So far, I classified Luka as a touchy-feely sort of woman. "We were just having a small argument. It's quite alright, Miku." She then straightened suddenly, "I am sorry, I am going to have to stop this conversation. I have to meet someone, now." While, she said this, she sounded rather…reluctant and irritated.

"Oh…That's fine, go ahead, I won't waste your time." I smiled, commending myself on how I somehow managed to get out of her way without making a total fool of myself.

"Thank you, Miku." Luka took a couple careful steps forward then paused, her back to me. "I hope you come to enjoy this school." There was something about the way she said that made me shiver…I couldn't put my finger on it. She didn't sound…sinister…or mocking…but I was still uneasy. With that, she strode down the hallway with a graceful gait.

…

I'll be perfectly honest…I didn't go to therapy that afternoon. I couldn't bring myself to. Even though the building was a short walking distance from the school building, I just…Couldn't go there.

I didn't want to talk about my parents. I didn't want to share how I felt about my brother and his red-headed lover. Most of all, I didn't want to face my therapist. A person who pretended to give a shit about my well-being, that's all therapists are. They get paid for dealing with people with issues. The compassion in their voices, practiced and fake was most likely used on many other people.

Instead of going there, I hung out in a nearby, empty park, swaying back and forth on a small tire swing. I stayed there, in that state, until it got dark, then I walked 'home'. If you could even call it a home.

…

"How was your first day?" Mikuo asked, sitting on the floor in front of the television, his hand in a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Fine." I grunted; throwing my backpack on the floor. I ignored whatever he said after that and went to the bathroom to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Did you go to therapy?" Mikuo urged, turning his whole body to face me as I left the bathroom.

"Yes!" I lied, becoming increasingly irritated by his constant questions. I flung myself on the couch/bed and covered my face with a pillow. My voice was muffled, but he could still probably hear me, "_Just leave me alone_."

[AN] There…That was slightly better than the first chapter, if I do say so myself. Not to mention, longer. Feel free to put in your input on what could make this story better. I'm considering adding an additional couple. What do you guys think? It could be literally anyone. Any of the vocaloids. I really don't care. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took me a while because I get writer's block easily.


	3. Chapter 3

[AN] Oh, god, kill me now, this chapter is terrible…At least, I think so…

…

In my dream…I was back home. My family had never broken up. Life was…great. My dad and brother got along; they even went out their way to play football in the yard. My mother and I spent time talking and I helped her cook…Everything was fine. That is, until my dream took a dark turn.

In the dream, I was preparing dinner, taking special care of cutting the vegetables, when I heard a whisper. At first, I paid it no heed, until it started to pick up in speed and intensity. It was as if someone was screaming in both of my ears.

Then, I heard it. A weak, strangled cry, "Gh…glg…M-MIKU!"

I jumped with a start, letting the knife clatter on the counter. I swirled around to face the noise. Sure, enough, there was my mother, crawling towards me on the ground. With each crawl, her face deteriorated more, the flesh on her face heavily bruised and deformed. She left a trail of blood behind her.

"_H-HELP…glr…help me! Pl-eagh—se!"_ My mother hacked, making eye contact with me.

I woke up after that, with sweat pouring down my face and back. I realized I was crying, feeling the hot tears well up in my eyes and roll down my cheek. I checked the time on a digital clock. It wasn't even 3 am, yet.

Despite my exhaustion, I sat in bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I did not go back to sleep.

When Akaito had found me in the morning, in fetal position, I pretended I was fine, and got ready for school.

…

"GODDAMNIT, MIKU, PICK UP THE PACE!" Rin chirped, as she tugged my arm. She was racing forward at breakneck speed, and was pulling me along like a ragdoll.

Rin had seemingly recovered from yesterday's events. At least, I thought she had, it was hard to decipher Rin's actions as anything other than excessively cheerful.

"Where are you taking me?" I whined, trying not stumble as she took sharp turns around corners of the hallway.

The school day had just ended and Rin had practically abducted me from my gym class, not even giving me enough time to change out of the rather revealing outfit.

Rin peered over her own shoulder at me, still sprinting at full speed. "You considered my request, right?

"Well…Yeah…I said _maybe._"

Rin smiled brightly at this, "'Maybe' translates to _'absolutely'_ to me." Rin skidded to a stop almost crashing into an approaching male student. I bumped into her back, but she managed to stand her ground. Rin quickly apologized, sidestepped the boy, and continued to sprint forward with me in toe.

…

"We made it!" Rin exclaimed with no evidence of her being out of breath, while I panted heavily behind her.

I let her drag me into a classroom. Gumi and Len were there, toying with some instruments. When we had entered, both stood to greet us, smiles on their faces.

"I take it you've accepted Rin's request." Gumi chuckled, folding her arms.

"It was all against my will." I explained, motioning to my t-shirt and shorts clad body. Len blushed when he noticed this.

Gumi had apparently saw Len looking at me, and swatted at his head. "Don't be a pervert, Len!"

Len caressed his wounded cranium, and smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry, Gumi. Sorry, Miku. I wasn't trying to-..ugh…You hit me pretty hard." Len pouted at his girlfriend softening Gumi significantly.

"You kind of deserved it." Rin stated from my side, and then turned to face me with a sly smile on her face, "Are you ready?"

"For what, exactly, am I getting ready for?" I questioned, backing away slightly, but to no avail.

Rin grabbed me, snaking her arm around my shoulder, and pulled me back to her side. "You're getting ready to sing of course! Don't tell me you're not prepared." She frowned.

"Do I look like I'm prepared? I'm still in my gym clothes…and I haven't even said yes, yet. I said, '_MAYBE', _Rin, '_MAAAAYBEEEE'!_" I sounded out the words, hoping Rin would just give up. "Plus, I don't even have a song in mind."

"We don't care which song you pick. Just make it short and sweet, okay?" Rin then went and sat in a seat next to Gumi. "Whenever you're ready…"

With a sigh, I ran through a list of songs in my head…And decided on a song I had written when I was 13, back when I was going through my 'I wanna be a famous singer' phase. I had called it, 'Rolling Girl'. When I began, I saw the three students' expressions melt into wonder. I haven't sung in a long time, but apparently, they were impressed, or, at least, that's what I had gathered from their faces. My voice was high-pitched and squeaky, so I had no idea why they were so mystified.

When I finished, Rin let out an earsplitting squeal. She whipped around and grabbed Gumi by the arm, startling the poor girl. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE'D BE THE ONE! DID YOU HEAR HER? SHE'S AMAZING!"

Gumi managed detached Rin's fingers off her forearm. "I agree," She looked at me, warmth in her green eyes, "You're really good, Miku. Is this your first time singing?"

I shook my head, blushing from the compliments that were being thrown at me. "I was in choir for a while, but then I quit because I got bored of it."

"You sounded fantastic." Len added, "You'd be a great addition to the band," he paused looking conflicted, "if you wanted to join…that is."

"Well, it seems like I have no other choice, considering Rin would probably hunt me down like a bloodhound if I said no. So, sure…"

Rin looked vaguely hurt and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. It matched the one her brother had performed earlier. "I'm not that bad, am I?" She protested in a whimper. Then, she quickly got over my comment. "Having you as our lead singer will make everything easier. Now, Len and Gumi won't have to sing while playing their instruments. It's perfect." She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a container of cookies. "I was saving these to celebrate." She handed everyone a cookie, giving the smallest one to Len.

Len grimaced, comparing the size of his sweet to ours. "Rin, you spoil me, you really do." He muttered bitterly before popping the snack into his mouth. His comment made Rin laugh and heartily slap him on the back, causing him to choke slightly. This led to bickering, which, I admit, was funny to observe.

…

I spent awhile in the classroom with Gumi, Len and Rin, listening to them play their instruments and goof around, until they all had to leave. I left soon afterwards, taking my time down the empty hallway. I didn't want to go to therapy that day, either.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings, so it wasn't surprising when I bumped into someone's back. Something clattered to the ground; the sound of glass breaking rang in my ears. I was staring at the ground, so all I saw was a shadow and a broken phone. The phone's screen was ruined, a large spider-web shaped crack on it. I judged the shape of the shadow, noting that the person I had slammed into was, indeed, a woman.

The blonde-haired girl whipped around, I could feel her piercing gaze on me.

"WHO THE FUCK-"She rumbled then stopped, "Oh…" She poked my shoulder to get my attention; I looked up at the face of the person who was previously screaming at me. She had icy blue eyes. They were predator eyes, calculating my every move. "You're…My brother and sister's friend…Aren't you?"

I gasped, realization slamming into me like a ton of bricks. Not only was this girl the Kagamine twins' older sister…but, also, this was the other voice from yesterday…the one I had heard yell at Luka. Lily.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…I didn't mean to…" I babbled incoherently, "I-I'm so…s-so sorry."

Lily's face softened. She dismissed my apology with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, kid." She knelt down and picked up what was left of her phone and frowned, "I barely used this thing anyway." Lily threw the device into a nearby trash barrel.

"N-No, it's not okay!" I spoke up, my voice coming out louder then I had originally intended. The girl looked at me, shock evident on her face. "I-I…Need to make it up to you." When she tried to brush it off again, I shook my head hurriedly. "NO!" I said in an unexpectedly firm voice. "I need to pay you back…or something…but…I don't have any money."

Lily considered this, taking note of the fact that I wouldn't give up. Then her mouth twitched into a twisted smile that made my whole body shudder. "Oh…I see." With one hand, she held my wrist, and with the other, she cupped my cheek. Tracing small circles on my cheek with her pinky finger, she whispered, "Well…There _is_ one thing I could have you do…"

I didn't like where this was going. _Not at all_.

I tried to pull back, but her hold on me was strong. "W-What are y-you-"I began trying to yank my hand from hers, but she still held tight.

Lily smirked at my actions, "You're adorable." Then she began to snicker…Which turned into a full fit of hysterical laughter. She let me go and stepped back, still laughing. When she saw my serious expression, she attempted to stifle her fit, making her next words sound hitched, "Sorry…couldn't resist." Her breath was ragged.

"W-Why-"

"Just…The way you were talking before…Reminded me of a scene from a dirty movie or something. Therefore, I _had_ to mess with you a little." Lily stated matter-of-factly. When she saw that I didn't understand, she elaborated, "You and your 'Oh, _however_ am I gonna pay you back! I don't have any money!' You sounded like you were about to take your clothes off."

My face heated up at this. Now, I knew whom to blame for Rin's inappropriate nature.

"…But in all seriousness, I know a way you can pay me back, since you seem to have your heart set on it." Lily began, looking a little pained, "Do you know...Megurine Luka?

…

"That's all?" I stared at Lily, feeling very confused. I had expected some gross or lewd request, but instead, she told me that she wanted me to befriend the pinkette.

Lily nodded, a vague expression of relief, "She needs a friend like you. I can't be there for her, not anymore. I just can't take it…But, you…You seem like a determined girl. Someone who never gives up."

I mentally scoffed at her description of me. _Me? Determined? _I couldn't even bring myself to prevent the death of my own mother all because I wanted to stay unharmed and to not be attacked in my own home every waking moment.

Lily paused for a moment, as if she sensed the shift of my emotions, but then continued talking, much to my chagrin, "I just…Want her to be happy. Could you please…Do this for me?" Lily looked at me, her posture giving off signs of being very uncomfortable.

"…Sure." I blurted without a thought.

_I could use the distraction…And Luka didn't seem like a bad person…A tad suspicious, but…Not evil._

Lily's face lit up considerably. She didn't look like the type to squeal with excitement, but she looked pretty damn close at this moment. "Thank you…" Lily frowned, "What's your name?"

"Hatsune Miku." I responded.

"Hmmm…Miku, huh?" Lily mused, nodding her head, "I'm Lily. It was nice meeting you. See you around." She was about to turn away, when a thought came to her. "Oh! You should eat with us in the cafeteria tomorrow. Luka'll be there."

I had a feeling Rin would be very angry with this, but I had already promised the tall blonde before me that I would help her. Anyway, there was something about Luka that interested me. Something about her seemed…off. Maybe she really did have a deep, dark secret she was hiding.

…

"Hatsune!"

Before I could respond, I was seized by a pair of hands and hoisted into the air. Lily had picked me up and now had me slung over her shoulder. Luckily, there weren't a lot of students present in the lunchroom to witness this display. I had arrived early as to avoid Len and Rin before they could question my intentions.

"L-Lily?! W-What are you-Put me down!" I hissed, struggling in her grasp.

"Hold on, Princess." Barked Lily, after some bounding around, she set me down at a chair at a table, and sat in the chair next to me, grinning like an idiot. "You're really light."

"You could've just told me to follow you. You didn't have to grab me." I shot, the warmth in my cheeks slowly spreading throughout my whole face when I realized that there was another person at the table with us. What was her name, again? Meiko?

Lily, completely ignoring our company, replied with a roll of her eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Who's this?" A sultry voice escaped Meiko's lips. She wasn't trying to be flirty or anything…That was just the default tone of her voice, I guess. It still surprised me, though.

"Oh…Hey, Meiko, didn't see you there." Lily smiled at her and snaked an arm around my shoulder. "This is my little play thing for the week."

I didn't think it was physically possible for me to blush so much…I glared at Lily, smacking her face.

"She gets feisty sometimes." Lily explained.

Meiko's expression didn't change, "You move fast, Lily. Whatever happened to Yukari?"

"I dumped her. She was too needy."

I froze…_Her? SHE? _I put two and two together.

Lily was just like my brother…

I shook Lily's hand off my shoulder, fury igniting inside of me, making my voice hoarse, "You're-…Lily…Are you-"

"A lesbian?" Lily finished, looking somewhat hurt at my reaction. I nodded, avoiding her gaze. She sighed, "Yes, I am…Is that a problem?" She sounded somewhat defeated.

"No. It's fine." I lied through my teeth. "I was just shocked…Is all."

_No, it's not fine._

Lily, obliviously accepted my answer, but I could feel Meiko staring at me. Before she could say anything, a blue haired boy came up and hugged her from behind, causing her eyes to go wide a fraction of an inch, then return to their earlier state.

"Kaito…" Meiko purred, craning her neck to see if she was correct.

"Yup." Kaito responded, planting a kiss on her forehead. He then noticed me out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "Hi. Who are you?"

"This is Hatsune Miku…She's an underclassmen." Lily answered for me. I fought the urge to snap at her, instead settling for a nod. "She's…Helping me with…Things."

Kaito took a seat next to his girlfriend, "That's not a euphemism for anything, right? Because I seriously don't want to know about your sex life."

"No, she's just a friend… "

I grimaced at the last word of her sentence. Before I could say or do anything that I regretted. I heard a soft voice to my left. I turned to see Luka standing close to a purple-haired guy. Gakupo. So…That was the 'playboy', huh?

"Oh, it is nice to see you again, Miku." Luka sent me a heartwarming smile. "If you do not mind my asking, why are you here?

I sat there a while, staring at her smile, before I realized I had to answer. "Um…Lily...Told me to sit here…" I rambled dumbly.

"I take it you two are friends?" Luka asked, sitting down next to me, with her boyfriend sitting to her left. He wrapped his arms around her and started leaving trails of kisses down Luka's neck. Luka didn't react.

I waited for Lily to speak up and confirm this. She didn't. I guess Lily and Luka weren't bluffing when they said that they were going to ignore each other for a while. "U…um..yeah…I guess."

"That is nice." Luka said casually. Something flickered in her eyes. Before I could decipher what she really meant by that, I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I swirled around to see…Rin.

"What are you doing over here, Miku?" Rin was smiling, but there was an edge to her words. She was pissed off.

I went completely brain dead for a second. Before I could say something stupid, Lily spoke up, "Rin-"

"Shut up." Rin cut her off, she was still smiling, but I knew she would want nothing more than to scream at Lily. I felt the same way with my brother. "What makes you think you can steal my friends, too…?" Before Lily could give Rin a proper response, Rin's attention was brought back to me. Her eyes were hurt. "Ok…Can I talk to you in the band room…After school?"

Len materialized next to his sister, sending both Lilly and me apologetic looks. He mouthed the words 'sorry' and grabbed Rin's hand, which was later yanked out of his grasp. Rin turned on her heel and stormed out of the lunchroom. Unlike last time, Len ran after her.

I looked at everyone else at the table. Kaito and Meiko were trying their best not to stare at Lily and me. Luka was eating her boxed lunch, not making eye contact with anyone, as her boyfriend, oblivious to the situation, nibbled her ear. And Lily…Had no expression. None whatsoever. No anger or sadness. Nothing.

…

I really didn't want to meet Rin after school…But it was unavoidable.

I found her in the band room. She was the only one there.

She was hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving. She was…sobbing. Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken Rin into an embrace. She stared at me, shocked, her arms now slack at her sides. Rin's face was red and streaked with tears. It almost frightened me to see her this way…More so than when she was angry.

I expected her to yell at me, but instead, she hid her face in the crook of my neck and resumed crying. The sounds of her lament in my ears broke my heart.

_Why was I acting so compassionate? Maybe, because I identified with her…?_

"What happened?" I whispered in her ear. I stopped hugging her and held her at arm length's.

Rin let out a shaky breath, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand. "It's something…That happened when Len and I were younger…I don't…r-really want to talk about it…"

"Well…Ok, but what _did _you want to talk about?"

"I don't mind you hanging around my sister…" Rin began, still shaking, "Just…Don't get too close to her, alright? I don't want to see you get…Hurt."

I didn't press her for details. I just nodded and hugged her again.

…

Rin left the band room and told me she had something she needed to take care of, avoiding the task of having to announce her sob story to me.

I left the room soon after, wandering around the school to avoid going to therapy. Eventually, Akaito or Mikuo would find out I'm not attending the sessions. The therapist would probably call them…I mean…I have missed three days.

I sighed, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Maybe I should just go…I don't necessarily have to tell them anything too personal if I don't want to. I could avoid answering the sensitive questions…

I was about to let out an aggravated exclamation, until I heard a noise coming from the girl's bathroom. It wasn't necessarily a loud noise, like a crash or bang, it was more of an intake of breath. My head twitched in the direction of the noise.

Before I could react, the door opened, and in the door way, was a very flustered Luka.

Luka jumped when she saw me, automatically putting a hand over where her heart was. "OH!...Miku….You frightened me..."

Luka's hair was slightly tousled and her cheeks were the same color of her hair. What was she doing in there?

"What…what are you doing here? Wh-What were you doing…?" Luka looked like a deer in headlights. I honestly felt bad for prying, so I then added, "Sorry...You don't have to tell me what you were doing in a bathroom, that was a weird question…sorry…It just seemed like you were a bit troubled, that's all." She calmed down considerably at my statement. "…But seriously what are you doing here at this time?"

"I was helping Kaito with student council duties and lost track of the time. Then…I had to use the bathroom." Luka spoke with a surprisingly calm voice.

I didn't believe that she was just 'using the bathroom', but I decided it wasn't really my business.

"Oh, alright. I was just leaving, myself." I said, trying to make the look of concern on my face melt into a smile. "I'll be going now, see you tomor-"

"Wait, please." Luka interrupted, looking down at her feet. "Would it be fine, if I were to ask you to keep me company as I walk to my house?"

"Oh…Yeah, sure." I replied hesitantly.

We began to walk…Well…_She _walked and I cautiously strode by her side down the hallway.

…

"Thank you, Miku. You are sweet girl." Luka gushed, rewarding me with a sweet smile that made me blush for some reason. "Sorry, again, for troubling you."

Her house wasn't that far from Mikuo's apartment, so it didn't really bother me that I had to walk her to it. In fact, I was somewhat glad. I got to miss my session.

Luka had a nice house, too. She had a wide, beautiful garden full of vibrant colors of different flowers, her grass was perfectly green, and the house, itself, was large and pleasant to look at.

"No, no. It wasn't any trouble." My face reddened with embarrassment from her earlier compliment, "I don't mind."

Luka giggled from behind her hand, noticing the color of my face. "Why do you appear embarrassed? It is true, you are very sweet."

_ Why was she saying this?_

"I-I…I'll see you tomorrow, Luka. I need to get home." I turned on my heel and hustled down the sidewalk.

…

I didn't go straight home like I said. I didn't want to. Most likely, Akaito and Mikuo would be waiting…They would scold me for being late…and for not going to my sessions. I didn't want to blow up in their faces and snap at them. Most of all, I didn't want the nightmares…They were only getting worse. The more I dwelled on the subject, the more nauseous I felt. Maybe seeing the therapist would help? I doubt it…

I spent nearly the whole night wandering around town. I know that that's a stupid and reckless way to avoid my problems, but nothing bad happened to me. There were no sketchy men that wanted to flirt with me. In fact, the whole town seemed to be under a deep sleep. There were no sounds to be heard. There wasn't even the sound of crickets to break the painful silence.

At around two or three in the morning, I went to the apartment and unlocked the door with my spare key. I took a quick shower, changed, did my homework, and grabbed something to eat. Then, I left again, not wanting to face the two lovers when they woke.

[AN] Ughhh…This chapter is rushed….I don't like iiiiiittttttt….And, sorry, that this 'LUKA X MIKU' fic doesn't have a lot 'LUKA X MIKU', I'll add more in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere, something catches my ear, a high-pitched noise, repeatedly droning. I recognized the sound and realized I knew it all too well, the sound of Rin's voice, an annoying, yet reassuring sound to rouse me from my night terrors.

"What is she doing out here?" Rin's voice became more distinct and I began to fully comprehend what she was saying. "Should we get the nurse…?"

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the harsh sunlight, when my vision was no longer blurred; I found three pairs of concerned eyes staring down at me. A smooth, morning breeze made me shiver. There was something digging into my arm and it itched. The smell of nature was almost unbearable. _Where was I?_

The trio reacted immediately once they saw I was awake. Someone hooked their arms around my shoulder and gently pulled me up into a sitting position. As hands brushed and patted twigs/leaves off my uniform, I took in my surroundings. I was on a park bench…In the school's courtyard. I wasn't exactly sure on how or when I got here…Maybe I had spent all morning wandering around aimlessly. The vivid green of the grass hurt my eyes, causing me to recoil at the sight.

"What the hell were you doing here?" Gumi's voice cried, sounding very concerned. I attempted to meet her eyes, squinting in the process due to her being directly in front of the sun.

I laughed weakly, "Well, given how you found me with my eyes closed, snoring on a bench, I'd say I was sleeping."

Len leaned down to meet my face, his normally smiling face was replaced with a dark expression. "Don't joke, Miku. Tell us what you were doing here. We're only trying to help."

I glanced between Gumi and Len, wondering if I should tell them the truth or just make an excuse. After all, they were only trying to help, as Len said. However, I do _not_ need their help. After my brother left, I took care of myself just fine. I even cared for my own mother because she was too weak to do it herself. I would cook meals and clean the house, despite my father messing it up again. I didn't need anyone else's help and I don't need it now.

"I know that the two of you want to know what's going on in my life. That's fine. I would act the same if it was I in your shoes, but…I'm not-…I can handle this…On my own. There's nothing you could do to help, anyway…So, drop it."

"Oh, yeah, because you're handling whatever it is soooo well." Gumi argued, motioning to my state. I could only imagine how I must've looked. Deep, dark bags under my eyes, my uniform splashed with mud, a dazed expression on my face…Most likely not a pretty sight.

Rin was shuffling nervously behind the duo, looking extremely uncomfortable. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Look guys…I REALLY don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe in the near future…But, I only just met you guys a couple days ago, I'm not ready to bear my heart and soul to you quite yet. So, I'm _begging_…DROP IT!" I could feel myself getting more and more worked up, my fingers clenching and unclenching. My nails dragging roughly against the wood of the bench. My knuckles turning white.

Rin and Gumi looked at each other, sighed, and took a couple step backs.

"Fine, but you'll have to let us help you someday. It is true that we have barely met…But you are very important to us…We don't like seeing you like this. So, when you're ready…You're more than welcome to come to us for help."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't somewhat shocked or overwhelmed by how much they cared. These people…Who barely know whom I am…Could care so much. After everything that had happened, this was the first…In a long time where I had felt…Loved. Sure, my mother loved me…But she was gone…

_I still can't tell them…I can't tell anyone._

I smiled, "Thanks for the offer."

"I still think you should see the nurse, you don't look…Well." Rin offered, sending me concerned looks with her eyes.

"It's fine. I'm fine." To prove my point, I attempted to stand up, when the wind was knocked out of me. I got extremely dizzy and my stomach cramped up. I fell back on my rear, struggling to breathe.

"Yep. Going to the nurse." Gumi and Len said in unison. They grabbed me and began holding me between their two bodies, with my arms wrapped around their shoulders. I was in no position to put up any sort of fight, my body was too tired and strained to do so. I complied and let them guide me into the school with Rin trailing close behind.

…

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to call home?" Aoki Lapis, the school nurse, asked as she stepped over to the side of the bed I was lying in. She placed a blanket on me and smoothed the sheets, making careful precautions to make sure I was as comfortable as physically possible.

"I'm positive. It's fine." I answered, snuggling into the blanket.

"Miku…I'm…Aware of your situation…As is most of the faculty here."

I froze…My breath caught in my front. It hadn't occurred to me that the school would be informed about me. How could I be so dense?

"We were advised to monitor you…Just in case…To see if you would harm yourself in anyway. Seems like we weren't doing a very good job…You're sleep deprived and you haven't been eating regularly." Aoki paused, swiping a blue strand of hair out of her eyes. "If you keep this up, we'll have no choice but to assign someone to…Make sure you don't do anything harmful to yourself."

Rage boiled inside of me, making my breathe irregularly. They were going to make someone…Follow me everywhere…_Invading my privacy…Following…Suicide watch._

Aoki must have sensed my fury, because she segued into another topic. "Someone should be here soon with some food for you…Then you should try to go to sleep."

Sleep…I mentally scoffed at this, images of myself having a fit in the nurse's office from a nightmare swarmed through my mind.

I was too wrapped up in thought to notice another person enter the room.

"O-Oh…Megurine?" Aoki squeaked, drawing my attention to her and then to the pinkette she was directing her question to. Why did the nurse sound so…Nervous?

Luka stood in the middle of the room, looking out of place in the stark, bland room. Her very presence intimidated me. She was holding a Styrofoam tray in her delicate hands. Luka's brows furrowed in confusion when she saw me, then brought her attention to the young nurse. "Hello, Ms. Aoki…I was told to bring this here? Was I mistaken?"

"N-No…No, I just wasn't expecting you. I thought Shion-"

"Ah…Well, Kaito had student council duties to attend to, so I offered to assist him…By bringing this here." Luka's gaze returned to me, "Miku…You are the student who collapsed?"

All I could do was nod. Yesterday's events were playing in my head. I was still curious as to what she was doing in that bathroom.

"I see. Well, here…" With help from Luka, I managed to sit up without getting dizzy. Luka handed me the steaming tray and sat in the bed next to mine. "Be careful." She advised, watching the steam rise and collect in the air.

I blushed and nodded again, feeling embarrassed by being treated like a child.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Aoki, may I stay here for a while until lunch ends? I am not feeling particularly well today." Before even giving the nurse a chance to answer, Luka curled up on the bed. The curves of her body disappearing under a blanket. She ran a hand through her soft, pink hair, looking slightly pained and distraught.

"Oh…U-Uh…I guess, that'll be fine." Aoki managed to mumble. She took one last look at the senior girl, and then left the resting area.

I was very, very aware of Luka gazing at me as I nibbled on a piece of bread. Nearly cracking a tooth in the process when it was made apparent that the bread was as hard as a rock.

"How does the bread taste?" Luka inquired in a teasing tone, taking notice of the dissatisfied look on my face.

"Shitty." I replied bluntly. I banged the bread on the wall behind me. It conjured up a loud knocking noise that made Luka chuckle softly. "I guess all school food is the same no matter where you go, it's all terrible. That's why I usually bring my lunch."

Luka hummed in agreement, smiling a little. "What do you usually bring to lunch?"

"…Leeks." I responded, tearing my focus away from the watery rice that pooled in an area on the tray. _Am I really expected to eat this?_

"Wow, how healthy…" Luka shifted in her blankets, her sky blue orbs focused on me. Something in her eyes made me…Really uncomfortable. "Rather strange, as well."

I could feel my face burning, "It's not strange." I insisted, "W-What do you like to eat?"

Luka's smile turned into a smirk at my blush. "I enjoy eating tuna." I made a face at her. I have never really liked seafood. "Are you judging _me_? A lot of people enjoy tuna." Her smirk turned into a playful grin. When I made an even more exaggerated disgusted face, a laugh reminiscent of wind chimes escaped her lips. Everything this girl did was pretty. "Stop playing with your food and eat. I would hate to see you waste away to nothing."

I made one last face to enforce my feelings about her statement. I brought a piece of chicken to my mouth and chewed…and chewed…and chewed. "This is like…Gum."

Luka shrugged, the gesture looking quite odd considering she was lying on her side. "I would have chosen a better meal…However; they did not have much of a selection to choose from. Just keep chewing, Miku…Maybe one day you will get the chance to actually eat it. Persevere."

"No, I think I'll pass." I spit the chicken discreetly in a napkin and placed the tray on the small table that was between my bed and Luka's. We laid there for a while and soon I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

_No. No. No. Please, not now._

"L-Luka…" I said drowsily, "D-Don't let me sl-" I was cut off by my own yawn. I blinked and shuddered a couple of times, attempting in vain to fight off the feeling.

"Hmm?" Luka hummed, looking slightly tired herself.

"Don't let me fall asl-"I was cut off by another drawn out yawn. My eyelids dropped…I had fallen asleep.

…But the strange thing was…I had no nightmares…

…

When I woke up, Luka was gone. A lump of disheveled blankets left in her place. The tray I had placed on the table was also gone. I sat up in the bed feeling very conflicted. I should have been happy that I did not have any nightmares at that time I went to sleep…but I wasn't. I felt confused. Why? Why here? What was so special about this office?

I checked the clock on the wall across from me. Apparently, I had woken up just in time. School would be ending in 7 minutes. I got up from the bed, steadying myself so that I wouldn't get lightheaded and fall over. I shuffled lazily towards my backpack, which was sitting on a chair near the entrance. I called to Aoki and told her I was leaving. She asked if I needed any help getting home, concern evident in her voice. I refused her offer and left, walking all the way to Mikuo's apartment.

…

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Mikuo's voice boomed through the room, startling me.

What a greeting.

"I just…Walked around." I mumbled, throwing my backpack to the side.

Mikuo rolled his teal eyes at my answer, "So, tell me…Have you also been avoiding your therapy sessions? I got a call from your-"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD IT MATTER TO YOU, ANYWAY!? HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE WHEN YOU LEFT MOM AND ME…WITH HIM! HOW COULD YOU-"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE'D DO…._THAT_?! I DID NOT KNOW…HOW, ON EARTH-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT HERE, MIKUO." Tears began to swim through my vision, making Mikuo turn into a blurry oblong shape. My throat was straining from the screaming, but I did not care. "YOU ABANDONED US…YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHEN MOM DIED! I DID NOT SEE ONE OUNCE OF SADNESS ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU HEARD THE NEWS! YOU DON'T CARE-"

"What's with all the yelling?" A low voice inquired, my attention snapped to the person speaking. Akaito was standing in the doorway to Mikuo's bedroom, sounding somewhat drunk.

I turned on him, "_YOU_! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY BROTHER ABANDON US! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG AND RUINED EVERYTHING! MY FATHER…MY MOM…MY LIFE…YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Akaito, at first, didn't know how to react. Flurries of emotions dance across his face, until finally he decided on portraying one. Fury. "You little bitch…" Before I could process what was happening, Akaito had approached me…Swung his hand…And hit me across the face, hard. I fell backwards, the back of my head hitting the door. Akaito's earlier expression melted off his face when he had realized what he had just done. "No... I…Miku…"

I sat there, in stunned silence. A blinding pain coursed through the front and back of my head. I could not see anything. Everything was hazy. He had hit me in the eye. Fear began to blossom inside of me. Memories of my mother…My dad hitting her…Akaito was like my father…Akaito was going to hurt me…

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT MY SISTER!?" Mikuo roared, sounding even more furious than before. Then, he blurted in a more compassionate tone, "Miku…Are you oka-?"

"N-no…GH…Y-you...Don't…GH…I…-" I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. I shakily stood up, hastily feeling behind me for the doorknob. When I had found it, I swung the door open and ran outside blindly, relying on mostly memory to navigate around.

"Miku!? What are y-"A familiar voice called out to me. My first instinct was to run away, but the person was already so close by. "Oh, my god." I didn't need to sight to know who this was. Luka. I felt myself being grabbed by the shoulders. I tried to tear her fingers off me, letting out desperate cries and shrieks, "Please, let me help you. Do not panic. It is just me." I felt her embracing me. She was warm…I was completely enveloped by the scent of vanilla. I could feel her fingers tangled in my hair, tracing small circles into my scalp. "It is ok…Calm down."

I clung onto Luka, crying into the crook of her neck. The fabric of her shirt was now slick with tears, but if she was bothered by this, she didn't show it. She released me from the embrace and put her hand on the small of my back, guiding me and pushing me forward gently. I let her.

…

I regained sight in my left eye, but my right wasn't so lucky. Luka treated it and told me it was just a bruise…But my eye was swollen shut. A dark purple blotch was now printed on my right eye…'On the Brightside', she told me it would heal in a week or two. All I could do was nod as she dumped this information on me. We were in Luka's bathroom, I was sitting on the sink with Luka standing in front of me, her eyes darting around my body, probably in search for more bruises or marks.

"It only gets worse from now on, right…mom?" I whispered to myself, my whole body shaking from the ordeal and the memories that came with it.

Luka must've heard me, because she was staring at me, shocked. She remained completely still, taking in the sight of me.

"Miku…You do not have to tell me about what happened. I will not stress it…" Luka promised, patting my hand lightly, and then she paused. "…You can stay here if you wish…

I snapped out of my stupor and looked up at her. I shook my head and frowned, slowly getting up to leave, "…But won't your parents-"

"I live alone." Luka answered, motioning for me to stop.

My mouth hung open, "…But what about money?"

"I have multiple jobs." Luka said with a sad smile, rubbing her arm. "In fact, I was on my way to one of my jobs…When I found you." She motioned to her outfit. I noticed it for the first time. Her flowing pink hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she wore the standard fast food worker get-up, her curvy frame was practically non-existent in the baggy clothing. She had a wet mark on her shoulder…Where I had cried.

My eyes go wide, shortly forgetting everything that had happened moments ago. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I…I…"

Luka remained silent for a couple seconds then, spoke, "You are very interesting."

"Huh?"

"You look like you have been put through hell…Yet; you are apologizing to me for making me miss my worthless, little job." Luka explained, looking vaguely intrigued. She leaned against the far wall and sighed. The light in the bathroom illuminated her features. "So, will it be a yes or no? Do you wish to stay here for a while or not?"

_Maybe I do need someone's help after all?_

[AN] I had such writer's block with this chapter…I must've deleted and redid this chapter at least 20 times before I decided, hey, this is…Decent enough.


	5. Chapter 5

I could pick up the faint sound of footsteps downstairs in the din of the Luka's guest room, over the noise of the chirping birds and the buzzing from the TV in front of me. My glazed eyes stared at the large screen, paying this added noise no heed.

In the end, I had accepted Luka's offer…I don't know why I did…I had refused Gumi and Len's offer of help, so why did I accept Luka's? Maybe it had something to do with what happened with Akaito and Mikuo? Anyone in my situation would have grasped onto the first sign of compassion in sight…Right?

A gentle night breeze carried cold air from the open window to the room, drawing goose bumps to my exposed legs. A blanket lazily draped across my shoulders and a cup of tea in my hands, the only two things guarding me from the cold. I could have walked over and shut the window, but I was too drained of energy to do that. Instead, I sat, with my back against the bed, on the floor. My legs were stretched out in front of me, my feet resting on a coffee table. My long teal hair was damp from the shower Luka allowed me to take.

Luka really did have a beautiful house. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but it was dazzling all the same. Everything was tidy and in its place. A starch white, faux fur rug lay underneath me. I twirled my fingers around the silky strands, as I stared at the TV screen, unsure of what I was watching.

"May I come in, Miku?" A voice asked. Even though the voice was soft and tender, it still startled me out of my trance. I looked over my shoulder at the source of the voice. Luka was peering at me through the gap of the open door. "I wanted to see if you were feeling better than before."

I paused for a moment, and then responded, "Of course you can come in. It's your house, isn't it? Why are you asking permission? Just come on in."

I could see a faint, amused smile appear on Luka's face. "I suppose." She opened the door all the way and strolled towards me, then stopped suddenly. I struggled to look up at Luka's face to see why she had suddenly halted. Luka was staring at my damp hair, then at the open window that was slowly freezing me. Her face fell. "You should not be so careless. Do you wish to get hypothermia?"

"It's not on my to-do list." I answered, gathering the blanket closer to my body.

Concern was obvious in her voice, and sighing softly, Luka replied, "Now, now, do not get snarky." Luka shut the window, and then sat down on the coffee table, right next to my feet. Luka noticed the neglected teacup in my hands, still full of the warm, light brown liquid. "Do you not like it? Should I fetch you something else?"

I looked down at the teacup, realizing I hadn't even had a taste of it. "Oh, uh, no, it's fine. I was just…Lost in thought. I forgot to drink it." I brought the cup to my lips, sipping gently. An overwhelmingly sweet sensation covered my tongue…Which was fine by me, I liked my tea sweet. I brought the cup back down, smiling, "Honey?"

Luka knew what I meant, but teased me regardless. "Yes, darling?"

I could feel warmth in my cheeks, "N-No…_The_ _tea_. Did you put honey in the tea?"

Luka giggled at my flustered expression, and then nodded. "Yes. I usually put honey in my tea rather than sugar."

"It tastes really good." I beamed, taking another long sip, demonstrating my approval. I placed the cup back down, "Did you really come in here _just_ to check on me?"

Luka grimaced, disappointed on being found out. "No…I came in here to advise you to not go to school for a while."

I stared at her, dumbstruck. "Why?"

"I do not think you are quite ready to go to school just yet, judging from the state you were in earlier today." Luka sat back, satisfied with her argument, and then added, more softly, "In addition, do you _really_ want all of those people asking about the cause of your…Injury?"

I instinctively ducked my head down, hiding my bruised face in my cascading teal hair. "No…I don't."

"It is decided, then. I will phone the school tomorrow morning and call in sick for you."

I met her eyes, startled, "You're not staying home?" Before Luka could reply, "Isn't it a bit rude to leave your guest unattended at your house? Especially when they aren't sure of where everything is? What if something happens to me?"

Luka's face was blank for a second. Basic manners won her over. She responded, "You are right. I will call in sick for the both of us." Then she chuckled to herself, "This will be the first time…"

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

"I have…Well, now, _had _a perfect attendance record."

_Of course she did._

I began to feel guilty. "Oh…I'm sorry, you don't have to ruin that for me. Go to school."

Luka waved away my comment with a flick of her hand, "No, I would not dream of leaving you here alone after what happened to you. That would be cruel."

I remained silent for a few minutes, knowing that the girl in front of me wasn't the type to give up easily. Then, blurted out a question that has been nagging at me, "Luka…How can you afford a house this…Beautiful?"

Luka was taken off guard, and then she answered my question with a sad smile. "It is a very long story. I will tell you one day…When we are somewhat closer. Is that fine?"

"…Yes…" I guess that's fair, considering she wants me to tell her my story when I feel like it…I just don't know when or if that'll ever happen.

…

"No…No…No…NO…._NO!_" I began chanting in my slumber. Visions of my father…practically ripping my mother apart danced around in my head, making me have trouble breathing. I could feel myself gasping for air. I could feel my body shifting and contorting in the blankets of the bed. I just couldn't wake up.

"Miku…?"

It was vague, but I definitely heard it. The sound made the dream disappear…But only for a second. The horrific scene came crashing back to me, making me unleash an anguished yell that frightened even me. I kicked furiously as the dream became more intense. The cracking of bones…The smell of blood…My mother's squeals…It was all too much.

"Miku!"

The voice was now a harsh whisper in my ear. I could feel hands finding their way onto my shoulders. In my nightmare, I saw Akaito smirking down at me. My heart raced, a loud gasp escaping my mouth. I began to shake my whole body, attempting to fend off the attack I was sure was coming.

"MIKU!"

The voice repeated, this time loud enough to rouse me. I sat bolt upright, almost slamming my face into something in the process. I blinked multiple times, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. Soon, a terrified face came into view, mere inches away from mine. Luka was kneeling on the bed, hovering over me, clad in a nightgown. Her hair was a tangled mess and she looked extremely tired, but she still managed to look stunning. I'd be envious if it weren't for the serious situation.

"Miku…" She said once more, a relieved look in her captivatingly blue eyes. "…Calm down. I am here. It is ok." She repeated what she had said earlier that day, when she had found me in the street.

I looked down, hoping my long hair would hide the tears streaming down my face and my horrified expression. I could feel what was left of my strength crumbling into nothing.

"…Miku." Luka sighed as she gathered me into a motherly embrace, moving my hair out of my face. She wiped the tears from my face with her thumb. This broke me. I began to wail, lifting a hand to my face to hide it from the other girl. My tears rolled free, cascading down my face. My body shook with each heavy sob. I could feel drops fall onto the nightgown Luka had lent me to wear.

_Two times…This has happened…Two times!_ _Me sobbing in Luka's arms as she attempted to comfort me…All in the same day, no less…_I couldn't believe a girl could be so gentle and caring…_Why is she being so nice? _

_Why I am over thinking this? I did the same thing with Rin…This should be no different…Anyone in Luka's situation would do the same to help…_

"Do you wish for me to sleep in the same room?"

I shook my head, nearly bumping foreheads with the older girl. "It wouldn't change anything!" I cried. I began rocking back and forth, repeating the same words…"It doesn't change a thing…I-It doesn't change…A _thing_."

Luka, dissatisfied with my answer, got up for a moment, went to the walk-in closet, pulled out a sleeping futon, and placed it on the floor right beside my bed. "Let us give it a try?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't. My choked sobs prevented me to do so. I just curled up in defeat, pulling the blanket over my head. Soon, I wasn't able to fight off my exhaustion any longer, and succumbed to sleep.

After that…I didn't have any nightmares. Atall…Just like earlier today when I was in the nurse's office…With Luka.

…

**[AN: This part is written in the third person. Miku is not involved in it whatsoever.]**

Rin saw her when she had passed through the front door of her house on her way outside. At first glance, one would label this girl as homeless; slumped down in a lawn chair in a depressed posture, draped in a soaking wet, stained sweater and torn skirt, messy blonde hair plastered on the side of her face. Rin, however, knew this image belonged to her older sister.

She was not the least bit surprised, or worried, for that matter. She had grown accustomed to such sights.

Rin was all for ignoring the older girl, until a boy's voice called out from behind her. "L-Lilly, what are you doing out here?" She let her brother push past her to reach his other sister.

Before the boy was able to get near the soaked girl, Rin shouted, "Leave her! Come on, we'll be late to school!"

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, an expression of fury and confusion on his youthful face. "You must be joking…Will you stop being a bratty child for one second!? Our own sister-"

"Stop acting so surprised, this isn't the first time we've found her like _this_…" Rin shot back, sauntering down the porch steps, stopping when she reached her two blonde siblings. The older twin glanced down at her older sister. Lily was asleep…Or unconscious. It was hard to distinguish between the two. Rin sneered, a bitter laugh forming at the back of her throat, "Drunk…Exhausted…Too tired to even walk to the front door…I'm actually sort of impressed she made it to the chair this time…Still, it's pathetic, if you ask me…" Rin looked into the eyes of her identical brother, and repeated, "Leave her…We'll be late…"

Len shook his head stubbornly and wrapped his arms around Lily's torso, struggling to lift the girl into the air. Rin watched this display, and then sighed as she helped her brother hold the older girl between their two bodies. Len smiled, but did not say anything as the two siblings carried Lily into their home, placing the young, blonde-haired woman on the living room couch, and departed to school.

Their morning trek was, for the most part, silent, that is, until Len opened his mouth and spoke the words Rin didn't want to hear.

"You never really explained…Why do you hate Lily so much?" Len asked in a soft tone. The question seemed to pierce the air, breaking the silence. "…I know she's not the…_Easiest_ girl to deal with…I admit, I get frustrated with her from time to time. What with the drinking…And the…Erm…The late night _guests_…" Len stressed the word guests, making Rin flinch. "…But I don't see why you-or mom and dad-_hate_ her."

"I…Don't hate her. I don't particularly like her…But I could…N-Never hate her…_Ever…_" Rin realized what she was saying and caught herself, "—As for Mom and Dad…They just…Ignore her…She's...I mean, isn't it obvious? She's a burden…A problematic child…I don't think they hate her, though…They just want…Nothing to do with her…" Rin groaned at her attempted theory. She knew that it didn't make any sense. She just wanted Len to understand and drop the subject. The girl sighed in defeat, visibly deflating. "It's complicated…"

"I just…Don't understand…Why do _you_ treat her cruelly if you don't hate—"

"Shut up..." Rin pleaded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She held them back and then forced a bright smile, startling her brother. She was good at hiding her feelings and switching through emotions. "Enough about that…Did you do the math homework last night? Can I copy yours?"

…

I gave another flouncing, exaggerated sigh causing Luka to smirk to herself. I allowed my face to twist into a childish pout. "Is my company really so terrible? You look so eager to leave." It partially shocked me how easily I could talk to and tease this girl…Then again, Luka was the type of girl that anybody could easily befriend…I especially felt closer to her considering how…Two times in a row…I had literally no nightmares when I slept in her presence.

Luka gave a light chuckle, tying her pink hair up in a messy bun. "Quite the opposite, actually, I enjoy talking with you. However, I'm late for work, and I need to make money." She stared at me for a few moments, an eyebrow raised at my pout. "Miku, please, stop that."

I erased the pout from my expression and replaced it with a grin, "Sorry. I understand…You need to work…I won't keep you from that." I placed my chin on the surface of Luka's dining table. "What time will you be back?" …_I sound like a child…_

"I might have to work late...I am not completely sure." Luka responded, smoothing out her uniform with her palm. "I feel terrible for leaving you here alone...I will bring you back something to eat for supper on my break." She promised, making her way to the exit. "Goodbye."

"Bye." I managed to call back before I heard the sound of the door shutting with a click. I remained where I sat for a few seconds, and then stood with a sigh.

I wandered around Luka's home for a while, stopping to marvel at how beautifully decorative the rooms were. It also left me feeling slightly suspicious…And the questions came swarming back to me. _How did Luka get such a nice house? Why does she live alone? What was she keeping from me?...Why am I so obsessed with this?..._

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts that I did not notice the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house. After about two times, I caught the sound and rushed to the entrance and hastily opened the door, expecting Luka to be on the other hand...Expecting to hear an excuse from her, such as that she forgot her nametag…Instead I was met with the overpowering smell of alcohol and a young, freckled face.

I recognized her…She was a first year at school…I just didn't know her name. The girl couldn't have been more than 14 or 15 years old, but it was obvious that the girl was heavily intoxicated. Her previous somewhat dopey grin faded when she saw my face, a mask of confusion replacing the previous smile. She ran a hand through her red hair, eyeing me curiously. The look in her eyes was hard to place.

"Um…Hello…Are you looking for someone?" I said in an unexpectedly tiny voice. The smell of alcohol was getting to be a bit too much for me. The all-too-familiar scent sparked some graphic memories.

The girl opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, and then shut it again. She took a step back and surveyed the house, her eyebrows knit in either confusion or frustration. The girl then spoke, her voice slurred so much that it was hard to pick up the coherent words. "Mmm…I thought Megurine Luka…Lived here?...Does she not live here anymore…?"

"Oh…Yeah, this is her house. She just went to work…Do you want me to tell her that you were here when she gets back? Or do you want to wait for her?" I rambled, trying hard not to breathe through my nose.

The girl completely ignored that I had ever spoken, took a few steps forward, and pointed her finger at my bruised eye, holding it mere inches away from it. "…What happened _there_?"

I moved my head away from the pointed digit. "…I…Uh…Tripped?"

The girl was too drunk to notice my obvious lie…Either that or she completely ignored me. She returned her arm to her side and smiled cheekily. "That's a shame. Such a cute face…Ruined…" The cheesiness of her words made me shudder. She then quickly ran her hand through my hair, scooping up the teal locks, then let go, looking physically satisfied. "Your hair is so soft…"

"Um…Thank you?" I replied, somewhat shocked.

The girl gingerly took my one of my hands in hers, studying it closely. She looked up from our interlocked hands and grinned deviously, the evening light illuminating her face. "You'd be a good replacement…" She whispered before taking another step forward, closing the distance between us.

I felt a surge of disgust rush through me when I realized what this girl was trying to do. Before I could push her away or tell her to stop, a sultry voice rang out from behind the girl. "…What are you doing?"

The girl jumped at the voice and pulled away from me. I peeked from behind the girl and saw Meiko standing there with an impatient look on her face. She was glaring at the redhead, arms folded over her stomach. When she saw me, her eyes widened a fraction of an inch…Then she returned her glare to the young redhead. "Miki…Go home…You're embarrassing yourself."

"Y-Yes…Sorry…"Miki quickly apologized, bowing to Meiko. She then left, staggering down the sidewalk with a defeated expression.

My eyes met Meiko's, she was still glaring…This time at me. "I want to speak with you…" Before I could respond, the older girl pushed past me, marching into Luka's home.

[AN:…Well, I liked the beginning, but the ending is somewhat lacking…Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.]


End file.
